Ghosts
by sadaoru
Summary: Someone is in Jury house and is being haunted...


He stood there leaning over the railing on one of the many balconies over-looking the large pool below him. His eyes danced over the scene below. Jocasta speed walking around the large acreage of luscious greenery. Nicole sprawled out on the hammock swaying slowly to and fro as she drifted off into a dream as Hayden ran his fingers through her long blonde curls.

Suddenly, he felt a pain work its way up into his chest. His fingers reached up and gripped at the fabric of his shirt as if to catch the pain in the palm of his hand. Why did it hurt? He turned from the affectionate couple and started walking aimlessly around the mansion, that was called, the Jury House.

He had to admit Big Brother really pulled out all the stops! They knew luxury and definitely delivered on allowing the rest of your Big Brother Experience to be lived out like a king. He glanced up at the sun roof as the rays spilled in and danced over his face. Why did all the things he once loved seem almost...lack luster now. At home he lived for the beach! Long days of tanning, swimming, playing various beach-like games but now he felt like he had changed somehow.

He knew going into the house that it would change him, well probably, forever; however, he wasn't aware it would change him this drastically. His feet gently padded over the marble flooring as he trudged into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and just stared in at the contents. He stood there for what seemed a better part of a minute then feeling hands slide gently and almost lovingly around his waist. He spun around only to see no one there.

His eyes danced over the room half expecting what he had just felt was real. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that he could hear it echoing in his ears. A ghost of what he would feel numerous times a day in the house, taunting him, now in jury. He turned from the fridge, now, almost feeling exhausted.

"I...I need to lie down..." He ran his hand over his head rigorously as if to shake the moment from his mind and soul.

"Zach! Hey man! The next evicted person will be coming soon! Don't you wanna wait with us to welcome them?" Hayden asked as he sauntered into the room with his arms lazily dangled around Nicole's shoulders. He felt himself weaken at the obvious show of affection.

"Nah man! I...uh..really just need to lie down..." Zach continued to rub the top of his head still not able to shake the feeling.

"You don't look so well..." stated a concerned sounding Nicole.

"I'll be okay! I'll just...see who is evicted tomorrow! Later guys!" Zach called behind him as he retreated up the stairs. He walked to his room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it trying to regain his breath.

"What is this? Anxiety?!" He asked himself annoyed. Somehow he found the strength to remove his, almost, lifeless corpse from the rich wood and to his bed. He really needed a nap. He felt more drained than ever and wasn't sure why.

He reached up and back over his head pulling at the fabric on his back and pulled it up over his head. The cold air-conditioning caressed over his bare chest cooling him down. He took a quick sigh of relief and walked to the side of his queen sized bed. He loved being in jury just because of the bed itself.

He sat on the edge and rested his head in his hands. Closing his eyes he released a breath that he had apparently had been holding longer than he could remember. Soft fingers slid from the base of his spine and up along one side of his back and down the other side.

_"Zach..." _

The brunette spun in his seat hoping to see the man that the voice belonged to but only seen an exquisitely decorated room. His wide eyes looked down at the sheets under him and then over his hands. They shook uncontrollably.

"What's happening to me?!" Zach cried out to the empty room. His mind was playing cruel pranks on him and he couldn't take it anymore. Maybe...maybe he needed to start up his habit once home. Yes, that would dull these unexplainable emotions.

He crawled into his sheets feeling defeated more so now than ever. The duvet wrapped around him with a warmth he loved. His eyes drifted closed hoping and praying that tomorrow he wouldn't be pestered with these emotions and just get on with his happy gator life! The room blurred as he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

He felt the bed sink with weight and he felt instantly annoyed with himself that he didn't lock his door. He grunted hoping to make the other person realize their in the wrong room and bed; however when that didn't work, he spoke out angrily at the intruder.

"Seriously? Not your room! Go find your own bed!" his rude tone bouncing off the walls of the room. Zach felt his anger bubble as this dingus had the nerve to continue to crawl into his bed.

His eyes snapped open. Immediately trying to adjust to the completely darkened room. All he could see was the lump that was now completely under his duvet. He growled even more angrily. That was it he was going to kick whoever this was out and he didn't care how rude it came across. He had no one to impress anymore. His hand reached out and blindly grabbed out in front of him. Successfully, he grabbed a slender arm and tugged towards him with all his strength. A surprised gasp was emitted from the other as they crashed into each other under the covers.

"Out!" Zach shouted as he opened his eyes only to be met with a soft pink hue. His heart suddenly felt like it had stopped. He felt his pulse quicken and his body began to shake against his will. The small tenors moved throughout his body and transferred to the other who was perfectly still.

"But I want to stay right here!" a whine filled his ears as small hands slid over his skin and around his back clasping tightly together.  
This was too much. He closed his wide eyes and prayed that his brain better knock it off or he would look into a serious doctor when he returned to Palm Beach. Suddenly, an all too familiar scent rushed over his senses making a spark run down his spine.

"It's not real Zach..." he tried to convince himself as he felt a small set of lips gently kiss his collarbone sending another shock wave through his body.  
"Hmm?"

"Not real..." he breathed out as he began to feel himself react like his body always would when the other would cuddle him. It was always so difficult to hide it with a million cameras all recording at the same time and in several different view-points.

"Your chin hair is tickling meeeee" Frankie's voice filled his ears as Zach felt the other wiggle against him. Zach continued to ignore this. He wasn't going to let his subconscious win this fight. Not now..not ever!

"Not...real" it was getting harder and harder to convince himself that this was his stupid mind playing tricks. His hips voluntarily rolled towards the heat source in front of him making the fictitious Frankie gasp as he knew he would feel all of him.  
Zach felt cool finger tips slide against either cheek as palms came up and rested on his cheeks holding his face gently in the other's hands. His face and body was ablaze and the hands felt so cool against his skin. His mind and body raced.

"Zach?"

Zach was now at a point of almost physical and mental exhaustion. He couldn't fight it any longer. He opened his eyes only to meet another pair of dark chocolate ones. They stared back at him with an intensity. He felt his face soften and his eyes well up as his shaking hands began to actually feel what they were holding.

"I'm real Zach..." his soft voice melting into his ears. "I'm here..." the sincere gaze held his as he felt his breath leave his body. His eyes searched over the others for answers he didn't need right now.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to the final tw-..." Zach crashed his mouth against Frankie's cutting off his sentence. If this was real then he would feel Frankie respond...right?! Zach continued the hot passionate filled kiss as his hands wrapped possessively around the smaller's waist and pressed him against his aching body.

He heard a surprised gasp reacting with a rigid body. Zach had never kissed anybody in his life to this degree. If this was real he wanted Frankie to feel everything within him in just this one kiss. Zach felt the body relax against him as a free leg slid up and wrapped gently around his waist allowing both their bodies to meet under the duvet. Zach released a soft moan into his kiss and slipped his tongue gently past the parted lips. The taste was sweet and overwhelmed him immediately making him shutter.

The intensity of the kiss frightened him, and yet, awakened a new part within him. He felt his excitement rise as he pressed himself against the other harder making the other begin to tremble. He moved one hand over the small frame and up their back making them press further into him. Zach gasped as he felt a pressure against his lower body making him break the kiss.

His breath was ragged as he couldn't find any words to come out of his mouth. For once in his life, Zachary Rance, was speechless! Frankie's eyes burned into his with a glazed over look as he panted from their kiss. His lips branded a deep red allowing Zach to claim him.

"I love you Zach..." He heard the other admit with a quiver in his voice. It sounded different this time. Even though Frankie had said it to him a million different ways. This time was almost scared and unsure. Zach had to admit he had no idea what he was doing! This was all new and uncharted territory! Zach felt a panic in his chest. What would his family think? Worse, what would his friends think?!

"I...I dunno what...I mean I dunno how..." Zach felt like everything was beginning to crumble around him as reality set in. He just made out with Frankie and not only did he enjoy it, a lot, he wanted more. His body was practically begging for it.

"We'll get through it...together..." Frankie's eyes burned into his letting Zach know what was happening was okay. He felt like Frankie would be his rock and if he had that then the rest would come as it may. He felt his forehead press against the pink haired youtuber's as a shaky, yet relived, breath escaped from him.

"I love you too Frankie..."


End file.
